Je ne suis donc rien?
by Hiril Ithilia
Summary: Quel a pu être l'état d'esprit de Faramir lors de son ultime chevauchée? Pourquoi une telle attaque suicide, la réponse ici...
1. Je ne suis donc rien?

Auteur : Hiril Ithilia, c'est moi ^_^  
  
Genre : euh j'en sais rien ça serait un truc dans le genre psychologie du personnage, tragique, drame, enfin jugez par vous-même ça sera plus simple ^_^  
  
Bon je sais que les personnages, lieux et noms et tous le bazard ne m'appartiennent pas (snif ...) je fais juste ça pour passé du temps et développer mon style (pourtant j'ai toute la collection des figurines du Seigneur des Anneaux Kinder ? ça compte pas ???)  
  
Soyez indulgent avec moi futurs lecteurs, c'est ma première fic faite à une heure tardive après une petite soirée, donc soyez sympa...  
  
Voila l'heure de la lecture approche, ceci est un premier chapitre où nous voyons l'état d'esprit de Faramir lors de la chevauché vers sa destinée, ses pensées lors de son agonie viendront un petit peu plus tard (ben vi les vacances c'est fini....snif)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Père, pourquoi m'accables tu de tant de reproches ? Mon cœur est lourd de chagrin, comme le tien, meurtri par la mort de ton fils, mon frère...pourquoi me charges tu alors du terrible fardeau de la culpabilité ? Pourquoi m'as- tu désigné comme la source de tous nos malheurs ?  
  
Ne suis-je pas un fils à tes yeux ? Non je ne suis rien, ou plutôt je ne suis qu'un pantin à l'intérieur duquel coule ton sang, et tu me manies par les ficelles du blâme et du mépris. Je ne suis qu'un de tes sujets, qu'un simple soldat maladroit et empoté, inutile comme tu me le dis si souvent la risée de la famille.  
  
Je ne suis pas Boromir, malheuresement non, et tu aurais préféré que je meurt à sa place...je ne suis donc rien à tes yeux, je ne suis donc pas ton fils, pas même un bâtard non je ne suis vraiment rien, juste une pâle illusion...  
  
Je me sens abandonné, je suis las, et mon âme souffre de ce manque d'amour. Et mon sang n'est qu'une copie sinistre du tien, alors à quoi bon chercher en toi un quelconque sentiment paternel car je ne suis qu'un pion, qu'un soldat, qu'un sujet, qu'un homme...  
  
Pourquoi je m'efforce alors à te servir ? Tu n'es jamais satisfait de mes actes, chacune de mes actions n'est qu'échec à tes yeux...Je ne combattrai plus, je serais à jamais qu'une ombre déambulant dans ta demeure, qu'une âme déchue de la citadelle. Je ne suis donc rien, un simple corps dont l'esprit est un vaste néant où règne le chaos...  
  
Seule la mort me glorifiera à tes yeux où alors, et c'est plus probable, tu m'oublieras comme on oubli un matin les tourments d'une nuit agitée.  
  
Je ne suis donc rien ? Oui c'est ça, je n'existe pas, alors pourquoi vivre ?  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Voila maintenant une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, même les blâmes... 


	2. Je ne suis donc rien? partie 2

Auteur : c'est toujours moi, Hiril Ithilia  
  
Disclaimer : oui oui je sais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... et je dois les rendre en bons états après (ça je peux pas le garantir...)  
  
Genre : ben c'est dans la continuité de ce que j'ai écrit précédemment, donc même genre, même style  
  
Mise en contexte : et bien c'est la fin des pensées de Faramir lors de sa chevauchée funeste, ce nouveau passage correspondant au moment où il tombe sur le front avant de se faire « ramasser » par son parents de Dol Amroth qui l'amènera mourrant dans la citadelle (tout le monde connais la suite après )  
  
Hum que dire sinon... j'ai écrit se texte pendant les cours et notamment les maths donc excusez-moi si il y a quelques confusion, où passage lourd, faites moi signe si vous en trouvez je corrigerais tout ça (en maths évidemment)  
  
Voila, voila ça arrive la suite mais avant tout je remercie tout ceux qui ont poster une petite review, ça ma fait beaucoup plaisir (rougie)  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Terre maudite, je suis là, abandonné sur tes rives meurtrières, entouré par un amas de cadavres sanglants, mes hommes, les seules personnes qui croyaient en moi, les seuls qui me portaient en estime...  
  
Morts, tous sont morts par ma faute, massacrés sous mes ordres pour avoir cru en moi, pour m'avoir aimé... Oui père, il existe sur cette terre injuste des hommes qui m'ont aimé mais ce n'était pas leur amour que je voulais, c'était le tien, cette chose que tu as remplacé par la froideur de tes regards, par l'âpreté de tes paroles...  
  
Mon ultime mission, ma dernière attaque a échoué, Osgiliath est tombée, et moi aussi.  
  
Désolé Père, de ne pas avoir failli à ma réputation fidèle à moi- même, j'ai échoué. Tu penses que je suis bon à rien, en effet je le suis, et ces pensées négatives sont le facteur de ma mort. Ton attitude envers moi, ton indifférence à mon égard ont achevé mon faible esprit...Comprends tu cela Père ? Tu m'as tué chaque coup d'épées, chaque flèche qui ont meurtri mon corps étaient habités par ta haine, par ton mépris et ton dédain, chaque ennemi qui tombés sous ma lame avaient ton regard. Je t'ai tué tu m'as tué. Et ma perte te causera de grands torts, la maison des Intendants du Gondor se meurt, ta lignée s'éteint tu pleureras la mort de Boromir et tu maudiras mon nom.  
  
Désolé Boromir, je ne suis pas toi, je ne suis rien, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire aimé de notre père comme toi de lui et j'ai perdu lamentablement les avants postes que tu avais si bien gagné.  
  
Frère bien aimé, je suis désolé, je n'ai pu combler ton absence et maintenant je me meurs la Cité Blanche que tu aimais tant va tomber sous le joug de l'ennemi désolé mon frère, pardonne moi, j'ai échoué.  
  
Je me sens las, mes forces me quittent, je me sens défaillir. Mandos a entendu mon appel, et les Valars me convient dans leur demeure éternelle. Je me sens calme, tous les tourments qui laceraient mon âme de leurs aspérités aiguisées, toute l'amertume du désespoir qui emplissait mon cœur, tous cela a disparu, je me sens léger, mes maux m'ont quitté... C'est étrange mais pour la première fois mon âme est sereine.  
  
J'ai du mal à respirer...Mn souffle devient difficile...Je n'ai plus cette sensation de douleur qui déchirait mon corps sanguinolent et mon esprit meurtri...Je me meurs, oui je me meurs...Je pars rejoindre le panthéon de mes ancêtres...vers un lieu où peut-être...je trouverai la sérénité nécessaire...pour que mon âme repose en paix...Et l'ingratitude de cet homme ne me heurtera plus, je n'en souffrirai plus...Je retourne à la terre, à la source de toute chose...Je ne serais plus que cendres un simple néant...  
  
Mes pensées se brouillent...J'ai du mal à réfléchir...Quel est cette lumière étincelante qui éblouit mon pâle regard ? Serait ce mon frère ? Mandos t'aurait il chargé de venir me chercher ? Oui Boromir, c'est bien toi...vêtu fièrement de ton armure...notre étendard à la main...Mon frère, mon cher frère...pardonnes mes faiblesses, pardonnes mon attitudes envers notre père...  
  
Pardonne moi et emmène moi sur ton destrier vers les Cavernes de Mandos.  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
Et voila c'est fini (tien la journée aussi, oh ! ça sonne dans 10 min lol !, j'ai pas suivi le cour) j'espère que ça vous a plus, et surtout n'oubliez pas, reviewer !!!! 


	3. Cruelles révélations

Auteur : moi, l'unique, Hiril Ithilia (j'ai dit pas des fleurs avec des épines -- )  
  
Disclaimer : toujours la même rengaine, tout cela ne m'appartient pas, je doit rendre l'esprit de Faramir en bon état, faut pas trop que je le casse, y en a aussi qui en ont besoin...  
  
Genre : pareil que les précédents  
  
Mise en contexte : Faramir se réveille, guéri par Aragorn, et découvre que son père à péri que le bûcher mortuaire qu'il avait dressé pour son fils. Mais la guérison physique ne suffit pas, des révélations tardives vont le bouleverser.  
  
Je tiens à remercier sinon tous ceux qui ont reviewer et m'ont poussé a faire une suite à ces deux chapitres qui n'était à la base pas prévu. (Ma victime du moment est donc Faramir qui a un esprit si maniable...que ce serait péché de ne pas le torturer ainsi !)  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Déambulant dans les jardins de ma triste demeure, je ne suis qu'une figure abstraite qui glisse lentement sur la fraîche verdure.  
  
Est menaçant, je ne puis détourner mon regard de ton horizon ténébreux mon cœur étant aussi noir que tes brumes immondes. Des hommes vont tomber au côté de notre Roi revenus, des hommes qui croient en l'espoir.  
  
Espoir je t'ai perdu. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé ? pourquoi ne m'avez- vous pas rappelé parmi vous, chers aïeux ? Boromir ne veux tu donc pas de moi ?  
  
Je suis passé par le fer de lames aiguisées et de pointes acérées je suis passé par les flammes du bûcher et les brûlures des tourments, et je pourtant vis toujours, plus meurtri que jamais, plus seul qu'à l'accoutumer.  
  
Mon esprit est guéri certes, le mal qui me dévorait voracement les entrailles a péri sous les mains d'Elessar et cependant, je ressens toujours comme une blessure à vif à l'intérieure de laquelle fourmillent les tourments et l'amertume de la solitude.  
  
Est-ce cela la douleur de la vérité ? J'ai souffert dans le mensonge, pourquoi dois je encore souffrir dans la vérité rétablit ? Aurait il fallu que tous ceci me resta caché à jamais ? Nullement mentionné dans les registres innombrables de la Citadelle ?  
  
Et pourtant, alors que mon corps guérissait peu à peu à la chaleur du soleil, que mon cœur s'apaisé sous l'ombre d'un arbre vert, et que mon âme acceptai le rejet paternel, il a fallu que toi, Beregond, tu viennes à nouveau ouvrir la cicatrice si fragile de mon cœur et m'ouvrir ainsi la porte sur les tourments éternels, mes seuls compagnons depuis un temps certain, que je croyais avoir perdu définitivement.  
  
Non ces amis ennemis, plus fidèles que personnes ne vous quittent jamais, tapis dans l'ombre de votre esprit ils ressurgissent au moment propice. Je vous hais tourments insatiables, pourquoi me poursuivez-vous tels les Furies [1] de vos cris si aigus ?  
  
Je suis à nouveau seul, mais j'aimerai l'être aussi par l'esprit sans vous, sans mes démons, ne plus vous avoir en moi-même, ne plus entendre votre murmure enchanteur si destructeur.  
  
Je veux le silence, la paix, le calme... le lieu est paisible, le chant de l'oiseau serein, et moi je souffre, encore et toujours de ma vanité et de ma solitude devenu réelle, d'un abandon volontaire, d'un nouvel amour, amour invisible et désormais évanouit comme un mirage, de cette vérité tardive qui tourment mon cœur.  
  
Père, pourquoi m'as-tu rejeté ainsi alors que tu m'aimais certes ton fils préféré était Boromir, mais tu m'aimais au fond de ton cœur. Cette froideur devait forger on caractère, m'apprendre à devenir un homme, un capitaine respecté de tous. J'étais déjà respecté par mes semblables, sauf toi, et je l'ai compris bien trop tard que ceci n'était qu'une lourde carapace.  
  
Mais je suis avant tout un homme de science, plongé dans des ouvrages multiples et aimant la compagnie de Mithrandir, que tu détestes par-dessus tout. Et je t'ai déçu et la mort de mon frère t'a accablé de douleur.  
  
Et moi je croyais être abandonné, n'être qu'une silhouette étrangère à ton âme. Je pensais que la mort me glorifierait, fais cependant je vis encore contrairement à toi.  
  
Je suis seul, désormais seul, alors que toi tu as rejoint mon cher frère...d'une manière si cruelle...par les flammes meurtrières du bûcher que tu m'avais dressé. Je les ai senti, ces langues de feu, sur la froideur de mon corps fiévreux. J'ai entendu le crépitement du bois se consumant peu à peu, et tes cris, je les ai perçu à travers les sons de mon délire.  
  
Je t'ai entendu mourir, et c'est dans ce moment tragique et funeste où tu m'as abandonné que ton amour pour moi s'est avivé. Tu me croyais condamné, brûlant moi-même d'un feu ardent, emporté par l'Ombre, et dans un ultime élan, croyant la fin de ta lignée arrivée, tu as dressé ce bûcher afin que nous mourrions ensemble, unis comme un père et son fils. Ton délire était plus grand que le mien et d'huile tu m'as imbibé, et le feu tu as allumé.  
  
Rougeoyantes flammes dansantes, vous m'avez épargnez alors que j'étais à votre portée, impuissant face à votre pouvoir destructeur, et vous m'avez enlevé mon père. Je devais être votre principale victime, mais vous vous êtes trompé, pourquoi dois-je vivre encore alors que je découvre que l'homme que je méprisais m'aimait.  
  
Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas laissé, pourquoi l'avez-vous emporté ? J'aurai tant aimé découvrir les joies de l'amour paternel, de me sentir aimé, de le voir alors qu'il veillait à mon chevée, souffrant de ma probable perte.  
  
Mais flammes fatales, vous n'écoutez que vous et votre folie destructrice, et je me retrouve abandonné, seul, et en vie. Nuages sombres qui obscurcissent le ciel, vous seuls connaissez la couleur de mon cœur. Pourquoi n'ais je pas péri, pourquoi ne suis-je pas sur le front de l'Est à combattre désespérément, et tomber, suffoquer, et mourir. Voila ce que devais être mon véritable destin, mourir dans les tourments mensongers, et non survivre dans la vérité si douloureuse qui pèsent lourdement sur mon âme.  
  
« Seigneur Faramir »  
  
Il y a donc encore quelques gens qui respirent en ce lieu, quelques gens qui puissent me tirer de mes souffrances éternelles un instant et ainsi détourner mon regard de l'Est menaçant.  
  
Il se retourne.  
  
Un soleil nouveau éblouit mon regard et me baigne d'une chaleur nouvelle. Se pourrait-il que la vie s'offre à nouveau à moi, se pourrait-il que mon cœur y trouve la quiétude et la paix ?  
  
Pauvre femme blessée dans sa chair, blessée dans son âme ? Oui je le lis sur son pâle visage de nacre, elle m'est semblable, son esprit souffre de milles maux, son cœur est noir... qui est elle, d'où vient ce matin de printemps, frais comme la rosée du soir ? Un sentiment nouveau s'installe en moi, c'est étrange l'Ombre s'éloigne ...  
  
« Mon Seigneur, dit le gardien, voici la Dame Eowyn de Rohan... » [2]  
  
........................................................................  
  
[1] ben euh, on va dire que je ne savais pas quoi mettre, et comme ce pauvre Faramir est torturé moralement, j'ai fait un petit rapprochement avec Oreste dans Andromaque de Racine qui, personnage très troublé psychologiquement est poursuivi par les Furies. Bon si ça vous plaît pas c'est pareil, je ne connais pas l'équivalent chez Tolkien.   
  
[2] extrait du roman le Retour du Roi, chapitre, « l'Intendant et le Roi »  
  
C'est fini alors la aussi vous pouvez reviewer, ça me fait plaisir 


End file.
